Broken Bottles
by Shikkari
Summary: AU - The X cast if they lived in a trailer park. S/A, K/K/F, S/S, K/A and others. Please R&R~!
1. *POP-POP*

X Characters in  
TRAILA TRASH  
  
*Disclaimer: this was NOT meant to offend anyone who lives in a trailer. The point of it is, the characters are in an alternate universe; they are really trashy. Also, all characters listed below are copyright CLAMP.   
KamuiArashiSorataAoki  
FuumaSatsukiYuutoKaren  
KotoriSeiishirouKanoeHinoto  
NatakuKusanagiKakyuuSubaru  
YuzarihaInukiBeastShimako  
Please write a read and write a review when finished! Please, no flames though. I want to know what you think!   
  
[*]=actions  
["--"]=spoken  
[$]=editor notes  
['---']=thoughts  
  
  
  
~~Scene 1: We open with Arashi sitting on a "luxurious" folding chair in the TV room, watching Jerry Springer.  
  
"That stupid, stupid girl! She should'n believe him! He's jus' gonna go back behind'er back again!" Arashi yelled at the television, waving her beer can. All of a sudden her attention shifted from the television to the laughter of her children and other neighborhood kids playing. 'Didn't I tell them chilluns they best shut up? I'm tryin' t' watch muh favorite t-vay show!' Arashi reluctantly got up from her chair and walked over to the window. She was still dressed in her night gown, and it was 2:30 in the afternoon. "Hey now! Hey! HEY!" She yelled, "I told you chilluns to SHUT THE HELL UP!" She huffed and puffed, flaming in anger. "Now, dun you make me go get muh shot gun!" The laughter immeadiately ceased. "Good," Arashi muttered, "Now, back to muh show."  
All of a sudden, Sorata burst through the door. "Where the hell's all the beer?" He demanded.   
"Where the hell do ya THINK it is?" Arashi spat back. "It's where is normally is. 'Less your bee-ear buddies done gone and stoled some."   
"Why you little-!" He raised his hand to hit her, but she was too quick. She pulled the sword out of her hand as fast as lightning and was soon ready to strike. He soon realised it was best to surrender.  
"Ha, now you wanna fight? Huh, huh, huh? C'mon! Bring it on, bring it on!" She taunted.  
"I said, 'I SURRENDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!'," He yelled. "Bitch," he mumbled under his breath. He looked into her furious eyes. Soon, his feeling relaxed. He realised for the millionth time how pretty she was an he leaned over and kissed her.  
Out the window a bunch of giggles were being smothered by the hands of little seven and eight-year-olds trying as hard as they could NOT to laugh. Arashi swung her head towards the window. "That's it! THHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAT'SSSS IT!" She screamed. She ran to the back room and grabbed her shot gun. In three seconds she had the cartidges loaded and the gun ready. She aimed out the window and shot five times. The children screamed and ran. Arashi began to laugh hysterically. Although she meant to scare them, she didn't realize she had actually made a successful shot. She ended up hitting one kid right in the left shoulder.   
Outside, Kimiko, Arashi's first-born daughter, was playing with her best friend Nekoi Yuzuriha. They were both sixteen years old.  
"Hahaha, now let her go!" Yuzuriha lit the cigarette for Kimiko. "Go on," Yuzu-chan taunted, "Take a puff." She deviously smiled.   
Woo's and Yeah's were made from Yuzu-chan and the other peers watching as Kimiko "took a puff".   
Kimiko began choking furiously. "Oh, oh! Here, drink this!" Yuzariha passed Kimiko a bottle of beer in a flash of lightning. The coughing slowly died down.   
"That was pretty good," Kimiko lied. She would do anything to be approved of. ANYTHING.   
"Yeah, well wait to you try this."   
Giggles amongst the other kids was made.  
Yuzuriha passed Kimiko some white powder. "Where'd you get this?" Kimiko said in a devil-ish voice.   
"Kusanagi." Yuzuriha popped some gum in her mouth and started chewing. "Breath mint," she explained. "Can't let my parents know I been smokin'." She grinned. "So, go on, snort it."  
Kamui glanced over from behind the Sakura Tree. "What is it?" Kotori questioned, looking over Kamui's shoulder. She tried to see what Kamui was watching.   
"Nothing." Kamui grinned. 'What does Kimiko think she's getting herself into? Oh well, none-a my business.' He look at Kotori. She was such a bubble head. 'A Lacey' he thought. She had long, blonde, curly hair and wore a small white tank top with lace on the spaghetti-straps, very short cut-off jean shorts, and white KEDs tennis shoes with no socks. Oh well, she was pretty and cute. Plus she like Kamui- A LOT. He and his buds were in a competition to see who could get a real girlfriend first.. 'I probably won,' he thought. 'Unless someone got Kanoe.' He looked back at Kotori. 'What is Kanoe doing right now, anyway?'  
Kanoe woke up in a bed she didn't remember. "How'd I get here?" She mumbled. She tried to sit up, but she quickly fell back down. Damn it. She had obviously been heavily drinking, because she had a terrible hangover. She stumbled out of bed and looked at the nearst clock. 'Oh no!' She thought. 'I have a meeting with Yuuto in five minutes!' She scrambled out the window and into the trailor courtyard. She examined the place she knew as Home. A group of teens behind a trailor, Kamui and Kotori (was that her?) kissing [if it was that shallow] behind the Sakura tree, children running and screaming from Arashi's "cabin" (that was hers, right?), and then, just where she needed to be, Yuuto's trailor.  
As she approached the door, she noticed a note. "DO NOT ENTER" is what is said. To us, it would be a quick read, for her it took a few moments to a) read it and b) process it. 'Hm, wonder why.' She shrugged. She approached a few steps closer and then thought twice. "Oh yeah," she muttered, "Satsuki just got back from the convention."  
Seishirou chuckled. He was hiding from behind a nearby trailor, watching Kanoe walked away, snorting in fury. He reached down into his pocked and ran his fingers against the nice, cold blade of his kitchen knife. 'Wait? Why am I doing this? I don't slay people! I use the punch-through-their-chest method.' 'But with Kanoe..... maybe stomache would be a bit easier.' He approached Kanoe with caution.  
"Seishirou!" She said surprised. "What do you want?" She knew he was a murderer, so she was terrified of him.  
He approached her and swiftly through his fist through her heart.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
What's up with Sei-chan? What will happen to Kimiko? Do Kamui and Kotori make a good couple? Who's the little boy with the bloody arm? 


	2. Hey! Thats my bitch!

A/N:  
  
Hi hi! Piiko-chan here, I'm in charge of this chapter. *shakes fist* We want reviews now, okay?   
  
Disclaimers: CLAMP owns the characters (except Kimiko); Please don't sue, CLAMP has all of my money too.  
  
~*~  
  
  
To Seishirou's surprise his hand bounced off of Kanoe's chest.  
  
Kanoe smiled upon realizing that she wasn't in any immediate trouble (and when she realized where his hand was) and snuggled up to Seishirou.  
  
"If you wanted some all you had to do was ask." She purred in his ear.  
  
Looking frightened, Seishirou shook off Kanoe and quickly made a break for it. He couldn't believe that she had even THOUGHT that HE would want to have sex with her. A woman.  
  
Meanwhile Nataku was showing off his (now) eleventh gunshot wound to his "sister" (neither of them knew who their parents were so they just claimed to be related to each other), Yuzuriha. Yuzuriha congratulated him and then cleaned off the blood with some ripped up tights she had found down by "Hangover Creek" as it had come to be known as. There were often drunk teenagers down there and it wasn't unusual to find a miscellaneous article of clothing lying around. Suddenly she was distracted by Kimiko who, upon taking Yuzuriha's special powder, had decided that she had grown wings.  
  
"I'm going to jump off of this here tree and fly away from here!" Kimiko yelled as she scrambled over to a tree and began to climb it. She was halfway up the tree when she fell to the ground and appeared to be passed out.  
  
"Shit. Jus' what I need. And it jus' HAD to be Arashi's kid. God knows I'm as good as dead if she finds out that I dun gone and killed her kid." Yuzuriha complained as she walked over to Kimiko who was spread eagled on the ground.  
  
"C'mon. Wake up. I'm scared of your mamma and I dun wanna end up like Nataku over 'ere." Yuzuriha said as she kicked Kimiko. Finding that the girl wasn't going to get up Yuzuriha sat down and reached out to shake her when all of a sudden Kimiko shot up into a sitting position and began screaming, then immediatly passed out again. Inuki began barking furiously and jumping around but ended up falling down because of its lack of one leg (the work of Arashi).  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Yuzuriha yelled. "That dun scared the crap outta me!" She looked over at the other teenagers around where she was standing.  
  
"Well?" She said and the kids immediatly ran over to get a wheelbarrow. They put Kimiko in it, left it in front of Arashi and Sorata's trailer, knocked and ran off before Arashi could bring out her gun for them interupting whatever she (or she and Sorata) was busy doing.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the hell? How on earth could you have screwed such a goddamn easy thing up?" Satsuki asked Seishirou. "All thacha hada do was frickin' kill one lousy woman. Its NOT THAT HARD!"  
  
"Hey! I'M working for YOU for no pay. So you shouldn be a complainin' 'bout anything. 'Sides, the only reason that I agreed to do this was cause you said that she was sleepin' with Subaru-kun! And I'm pretty sure that THAT isn' true cause I know Subaru-kun wouldn't never sleep with a girl, much less that STD carryn' ho bag!"  
  
Satsuki grinned wryly.  
  
"Maybe it was 'cause he didn' like what YOU were givin' him." She said, and immediatly regretted it.  
  
All of a sudden she found herself thrown against the side of the trailer. Seishirou was about to "do her in" when water poured down on him.  
  
"Dun you go a killin' muh bitch!" Yuuto spat at Seishirou. He walked over and pulled Satsuki over to himself quickly.  
  
Seishirou realized that he was outnumbered and cursed under his breath. He then turned and walked away silently.  
  
As soon as Seishirou was gone Satsuki heaved a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank goodness ya showed up! I thought I was done for." She turned and walked into the trailer behind her. "I'll go microwave us something to eat."  
  
Yuuto started to follow her in but stopped.  
  
"It might be for the best if I don't come in while you use that microwave. I know that its just a machine but I swear it hates me." Ever since Satsuki had built her microwave out of discarded car parts and brought it in Yuuto had been having odd (and dangerous) experiences. One night he went into what was now the kitchen part of the trailer (pretty much "BEAST", as Satsuki had named the microwave, and a minifridge) to plug a leak in the roof that was dripping. When he turned around one of that microwave's plugs had been lying right next to the water. And it HADN'T been there when he came in.  
  
"Whatever. You do whatcha wanna do, jus be back 'ere in a couple of them minutes. Got it?" Satsuki said. Turning, she walked into the trailer. Yuuto shrugged and walked away.  
  
Satsuki walked over to the microwave and patted it. Words scrolled across the timer. "PURR-"  
  
~*~  
  
Kusanagi glared at the underside of the desk he was supposed to clean off.  
  
"Do they HAVE to stick that durn sticky satan on these things? They don't deserve it, they used to be trees." Kusanagi said as he pulled the gum off of the desk. He threw it into the trash can and started to walk out of the class room, pausing momentarily to glare at the broom that he refused to use. IT used to be a tree too! And it was so ruthlessly killed for such a pointless reason.  
  
Kusanagi flipped off the lights and went to see Yuzuriha. 


	3. The Other Side of the Park

Broken Bottles- Chapter 3  
by Koneko  
  
----------  
Hello, minna-san! I'm Koneko, the webmistress of the anime collective, Tokyo-girl.net! I would like to take this opportunity to set a few disclaimers here, just to keep this fic in good humor!  
  
1. I do NOT own the series X, or the characters created by CLAMP that appear in it. Only a few mentioned characters are not CLAMP's work!  
  
2. I do NOT mean to offend anyone who resides in a motor-home community. The term "trailer-trash" is to me a generic term and applies only to those who have low moral standards! ^^  
  
Enjoy this fic and read it with humor! XDD  
  
*Quick note from Piiko* Hey! I just wanted to say that / is thoughts. None of us are sure how to get html to work so if anyone knows PLEASE tell us. Thanks.  
  
----------  
  
/I'm stuck in this bed for the rest of my life- that traitor Hokuto.... She sleep witcha one night and dumps ya da nesht.... She leave me hear alone to rotsh in my shorrowsh... she dun gone ta better plaishes.../ Kakyou sat wallowing in self-pitty, pumped up on a small sample of crack he obtained from Yuzuriha. He needed some more of that stuff, and he needed it quick. It was beginning to wear off, and he was starting to feel the terrible life he had so long lived. His eyes were puffy (partially due to the cat hair shed by one or ten of Hinoto's thousands of cats), which brought him a little bit of comfort at the thought of this. Yes, at least he wasn't as bad as her... he shot a quick glance at Hinoto. /Dat gimp... hers got more cats'n she can handle. Well, at least I ain't blind, deaf, daft, mute, and paralyzed./  
  
/I dreamt that./ The voice wasn't actually heard through his ears... it could just be a voice inside his head. After all, he was pretty hiked up on that stuff. No, it was Hinoto. Often she tapped into his private thoughts... which was somewhat discomforting. He was only human. Yes, he was destined to help destroy the world, yes, he was bedridden for his entire life, and yes, the last time he tried to escape their can, he got shot at, but impure thoughts every so often seeped into his head.  
Drop it, face it. You need more of zhat shtuff. Order Yuzuriha to come and bring you shum of it. You need it.... you can't pay for it, not yet, but you'll find a way.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aoki. He appeared normal to everyone he passed. He worked for a "Mangazine Company", he had a "wife" and a "daughter", and he was on the neighborhood board. He hadn't seen his wife in a week, and the last time she had thrown a glass bottle at him and stomped off with his daughter. He was throwing his life down the toilet. Whoosh.  
  
*Click* Calm down, you're just stressed out and hearing things. It's okay. Could he have possible forgotten to shove a peice of wood under the door "knob" or stick thing that protruded from the square peice of metal.  
  
*Skkktz...Skktz...* Aoko rapidly turned around to see a womanish sillhouette standing before him.   
  
"I've been watching you for quite some time now..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Pusher Kusanagi and Yuzuriha

~~Broken Bottles Chapter Special!!! Yuzuriha: The Dealer~~  
  
-- This portion was written by Shikkari. "Broken Bottles" was co-written by Shikkari, Piiko, and Koneko!   
  
Every day or every other day, we try to get a new chapter up for our X fans to read! When you are finished reading, please review! We wnat to know what you think of this fic!   
  
The following is a Yuzuriha special. Just so you know, this is entirely fictional.   
  
All characters are (C) Copyright CLAMP (except for Kimiko-chan and other characters with a [`] by them.   
  
Mispellings are purposeful! Please take this into account, it's part of the dialect!  
  
Please enjoy this chapter special!   
  
[**]= narroration  
[~]= thoughts  
------------------------------------------  
  
  
A young teenage Yuzuriha ran up to her front door on the trailor. "Ma!" She called. She slung her backpack onto the table. A loud CRACK! rang through the house. Yuzu carefully lifted her backpack to reveal a large crack down the wooden table. "Whoops!" She chuckled. She set her backpack down next to a chair in which she slumped into. "I wander where mom is..."  
  
"Yuzuriha Nekoi!" A shrill voice called. "What in tarnation are you doing home so early!" A thin lady in her pajamas came out from the back room. "School's down yonder, and you aint out yet!"  
  
"But ma..." She stared, "I got kicked out fo' the rest a tuh-day."   
  
"Fine! Get ur ass off that chair and start choppin up some wood out back."  
  
"Fine. I claim thass what I will do." Yuzuriha, age 14, stomped out into the back of the trailor and began chopping.  
  
"Can I help you young lady? You looks like you could use some help thar." A tall, burly man stepped from behind the tree. He wore a janitor uniform. "Kusanagi" was printed on the label.  
"Erm, sho!...Thanks!"  
  
**That's how I met Kusanagi. I didn't realize until later that week he was the janitor at MY school.**  
  
Yuzuriha trotted down the school hallway with some of her friends. Her facial expression said everything: Skipping School. All of a sudden, she stopped. It was Kusa-chan!! ~Wai wai!~ she thought.  
  
"Kusanagi-channnnn!"  
  
"Well hi there little missy. You girls look like yous skippin school to go play down yonder."  
  
"We is. But shhhh! Doe n'tell no one."  
  
"I won't. I promise. Here, take some-a-this with you." He reached in his filthy pocket and pulled out a baggy of white powder. "Sell some-a-this, and you can go get yor self some mighty fine clothing. But done take ANY of it." He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Unless, a course, you sell it to ya friends right there. Hehehe..."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
**That's how I became a dealer. It was almost like takin the drugs...I couldn't stop selling em. Then Kusanagi and I started spending more quality time together.**  
  
"Now, did you get the supplies?" Kusanagi asked, secretively.  
  
"Sho did. I had some trouble smuggling em from the chem lab."  
  
"Okay."  
  
**He taught me how to make drugs. So now, I didn't have to get all the credit that was rightfully his.**  
  
"Fifteen, thirty-five, fifty-five...three-hundred dollars."  
  
**I was rich. Soon I wuss the richest there in that there traila park. Then of course, came Yuuto-the pimp.**  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
Stay tuned for next chapter, written by the Famous Piiko-chan! Who knows what'll happen next in the long saga, Broken Bottles. 


	5. Ice Cream and Tea

Hey! It's 4 in the afternoon and my last day of freedom and because I'm a lazy-ass I decided that I would rather work on the fic then do homework. Now, I personally (and I'm sure Koneko and Shikkari will agree) would like to see more reviews. We have 5, two of which came from us. So what I'm asking is that we get 5 reviews and we'll upload the next chapter. This isn't much to ask, writing a chapter takes a while but reviewing only takes a second. PLEASE review.  
  
// are thoughts  
"" is speaking  
  
All of the characters in this fic (except Kimiko) are copyright CLAMP. Please don't sue me, I need a new computer and my losing the $8 I have isn't going to help either of us.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
A tall woman with short, light red hair walked over to Aoki Seiichirou.  
  
"My name is Kasumi Karen, I believe that we met during and interview recently. You showed me photos of your lovely wife and daughter. Anyway, I was interested in finishing our interview that unfortunatly had to get cut short due to the...... little interruption." Karen felt somewhat guilty as Seiichirou sighed, looking dejected.  
  
The two had been speaking when Shimako had barged into the room and begun to accuse him of having an affair, "I've hud uh feelin' that somethin' was goin' on for uh while now, and now that I have proof I can get that damn divorce!" She'd stormed out of the room with Seiichirou at her heels.  
  
"How's it coming with your wife?" Karen asked Seiichirou.  
  
"She left soon after the argument and took Yuka with her." Unknown to Seiichirou, Karen was beaming happily. As he looked up she made her expression much more compassionate and professional.  
  
"How about we go to my place and have some tea and finish the interview." Karen suggested to the depressed looking man.  
  
Aoki considered this. He really had nothing to do and it was a good oppurtunity to get his mind off of the current problems he was having.  
  
"I suppose I have time, I have no other plans." Aoki relpied. Karen clapped her hands together happily.  
  
"Okay, follow me and I'll show you to it."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Yuzuriha smiled happily as Kusanagi came out to meet her.   
  
"Hey ya Kusanagi, where would ya like ta go to today? Ah have plenty of money so uhnything is fine." She grinned, pulling out a wad of $100 bills and waving them as if they were nothing.  
  
Kusanagi considered for a second.  
  
"How uhbout ice cream. And uhm payin', can't let little missies pay for the date."  
  
Yuzuriha blushed cutely and Inuki yapped at her heels, having been forgotten. Once again he fell down.  
  
"C'mon, luts get goin'!" She said cheerfully. Yuzuriha glared at Inuki as Kusanagi started moving forward.  
  
"Move Inuki, we're gonna get left behind." She nudged Inuki with her foot and then the two hurried forward to the near ice cream parlor with Kusanagi.  
  
The two of them walked into the ice cream parlor. Inuki had to be left outside because dogs weren't allowed. Yuzuriha promised to get him chocolate ice cream, and Inuki silently promised to later throw up that chocolate ice cream.  
  
As they went to the bar to order, Yuzuriha looked to the side casually and stiffened as she saw two familiar faces. Kusanagi turned his head to see what had her attention and froze.  
  
Fuuma and Seishirou sat in the corner calmly sharing an ice cream cone. It was a well known fact that they did that as some sort of celebration after doing something (usually something illegal).  
  
Yuzuriha and Kusanagi quickly got their ice cream cones and left. Inuki was relieved to see that Yuzuriha had forgotten to get his ice cream.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Karen and Seiichirou sat in her small apartment (apparantly she makes a lot of money doing what she does) discussing buisness. Karen brought out a tray with tea on it and handed a cup to Seiichirou.  
  
"How have you been doing Seiichirou-san? I was a bit worried after the little incident." Karen asked, making conversation.  
  
"I've been alright, but there's a lot less to do." Seiichirou took a sip of his tea and Karen grinned, knowing what she had put in it.  
  
/Oh I'll give him something to do./ 


End file.
